


one day

by blueful



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hint of romantic feelings, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueful/pseuds/blueful
Summary: "We made it. All six of us. Together."
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ & Moon Bin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	one day

**Author's Note:**

> quick one shot because astro's knock 1st win made me cry so much

"Bin, you're still up?"

Myungjun opened the door to their leader and Bin's room. It was definitely a good day, one of the best days they had in the past few months, or so Myungjun likes to think. Earlier they grabbed their first music show win ever since comeback season started. The fatigue, stress and anxiety seemed to overflow from the innermost part of their bodies to the tip of their fingers, which was likely the reason why all of them cried during the encore stage. Even Bin, Rocky and Sanha who never liked crying in front of their hyungs couldn't hold the tears in.

Myungjun too. He never felt comfortable letting other people see his emotions, but looking at the trophy handed to Jinwoo, seeing tears drop continuously on his members cheeks, and hearing Bin's voice cracking as he sang while crying, even Myungjun couldn't hold a few teardrops back.

"Can't sleep yet so I' writing a letter to our fans." Bin said, holding his phone in both hands while laying on his back, wearing white shirt, black shorts, and with his hair slightly damp from having taken a shower just a few minutes before Myungjun came.

"I see. Where's Jinjin?"

He was going to check how their leader was doing. He thought Jinwoo may still be crying, or perhaps he still couldn't believe that today, they received a physical manifestation of all recognitions for their hard work.

"I don't know. Maybe on the other room with Eunwoo, probably talking. He came in earlier looking like he was about to cry again."

Bin answered as nonchalantly as he could. Myungjun thought nothing about it, for Bin has always been the typed to answer his questions simple and straight, but tonight, for Bin, this wasn't just him being his usual self. He couldn't look right into his hyung's eyes, for he was afraid he'd break down into tears again. Not just for being emotional over today's win, but because he knew if anyone could make him want to cry all his pain and worries aways, it would be Myungjun.

"Oh. And you?"

It was a question Bin did not want to here. He wasn't able to participate during their last group activities, and Bin felt nothing but deep regret for that. Not once did any of his members asked him for details, especially when they felt like he did not want to talk.

Particularly Myungjun. Since he has always been an introverted person despite being loud, he never asked too much information from another person. His way of giving comfort is to be there for them, make them laugh until their whole body hurts, and to listen to them as earnestly as he could, without any interruption or unwanted advices, just completely being there beside them.

Bin had always thought he saw this side of Myungjun the most towards Jinwoo. Him being the leader means that all their worries are of his concern, and Bin admired him for being the group's pillar, but he admits that he admires Myungjun in a different way, for being their pillar's strongest emotional and mental support.

"What about me?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

He remembered that one time when he wondered what would Myungjun do if it is him who needs his support, and he got his answer a couple of months ago, when it has been decided that he couldn't join their promotion of Blue Flame. Bin never asked Myungjun of anything, and Myungjun never made him feel like he is receiving too much from him. It's just that being together with Myungjun for the few hours that he could eased his worries so much that he couldn't help but want to stick with him for all the times possible.

So much that recently even their fans noticed how close they are during their schedules, photos and the videos they put up on their pages. They thought it was cute, saying how soft they are with each other, although Bin thinks he could not fully understand what they meant but soft. He doesn't mind the attention, and personally he doesn't really notice the way he behaves around his hyung until a fan mentions it or catches it in photos or video clips. Sometimes he just thinks if Myungjun is okay with it, and even if he never asked him directly, in his mind he wished the answer would be yes.

"I'm okay, you don't have to worry so much."

"Who says about me worrying?" Myungjun asked with his eyebrows frowning and his lips forming the usual cute pout it does whenever he tries to act upset over something.

Bin finds him so endearing, probably the reason why lately he could not help but want to hug and tease their oldest member so much. Right now, if Myungjun wasn't standing so far from his bed he might have already grabbed him and possibly bit him on his arms as he usually does.

"Fine, you can go and act like you don't care. Let's just say you did not go into this room specifically because you were worried Jinjin might still be crying."

"I was here to just tease anyone who might still have snot flowing from their noses!"

Bin laughed. He was in the middle of writing an emotional letter to their fans, one that he would allow him to convey his most honest feelings as of late, but for Myungjun, even when he has tears in the corner of his eyes he'd still laugh. 

"Fine, fine. Just go and let me finish what I' m doing."

Myungjun grabbed the doorknob once again, and Bin took his eyes off him, while trying not to think how cute his pouting face was. He was about to turn his back as he heard Myungjun taking his step out of the room when he spoke Bin's name in a more serious, but calm and light tone. It made him turn around, wondering what his hyung was about to say.

"We made it. All six of us. Together."

And with that he left, closing the door as Bin heard him shout Sanha's name and figured they started playing with each other again in the living room, at the middle of the night from all the noises they are making. He heard Rocky's voice too, followed by Jinwoo, trying to control all the fuss their oldest member started.

The noise, much as it was likely a disturbance to their neighbors, it brought utmost comfort to Bin's heart. Myungjun's words left him in tears, while thanking the heavens that he decided to leave right after that, for Bin would've been the one to receive Myungjun's teasing with all the snot running down from his nose. It was his hyung's fault though, Bin thought, for he has said something like that unexpectedly.

It was annoying him, Bin doesn't really like being in an emotional state, but what Myungjun said, all of them, being together, Bin wanted to hear that the most from him. He is now filled with so much happiness, more than what he felt earlier when they received the trophy, and he couldn't stop his tears this time. He thought of every single time Myungjun made him laugh, all the hugs he has given him, the teasing that he never complained about, every smile Myungjun casted upon him like the brightest ray of sunshine.

He thought of all things he was, and will always be thankful of Myungjun for, as he hoped, strongly wished, that one day, no matter how near or far in the future, he could be that kind of a person for Myungjun too.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written with no editing involved. i just quickly typed whatever came to my mind bc i dont wanna let my emotions pass. congrats astro 2nd win!!! arohas we did it :,,,,,)


End file.
